Haruhi's Birthday
by MangaWitch808
Summary: What happens when Haruhi just gets up and declares it's her birthday... Well chaos of course!
1. Haruhi's Birthday

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the SOS Brigade. Haruhi was on the computer, Itsuki was having a heated chess game with Kyon, and Yuki, as usual was reading. Mikuru served the tea. Everything was calm, peaceful; serene…Haruhi broke that with a humongous sigh. "In the name of Kira, why are we just sitting here?" The girl shouted. "We should be preparing for my birthday!" That was the last moment of normality that the group would have for a while.

"What birthday?" Kyon stupidly asked.

"What birthday? What-! The day I was born, of course Kyon."

"I know that, but I mean when is it?"

"You should know, I've been talking about it for weeks! And I've already sent out invitations in the club website." Haruhi said, leaning closer to Kyon. "And you're gonna get me the BEST present ever, right?"

"There are three problems with that statement, one, you have never said anything about your 'birthday' until today. Two, I don't believe it is actually your birthday. Three, I won't get you a present, because I think that you're a-" Kyon was cut off by a kick and death glance from Itsuki.

Closed space. Kyon thought. Why does she always get what she wants?

"You think I'm a what?" Haruhi urged.

"Never mind…" Kyon thought he heard a little hurt in Haruhi's voice. Haruhi groaned. "At least I can depend on Yuki! She's been in the club before it even started! And you all had better have this party ready before I expect it. And it had better meet my requirements. I'm going home now and you guys will have to stay here and think about your mistakes." With a regal exit, Haruhi left the room.

"Are we really going to do this?" Kyon asked.

"Um…When _does _she expect this_?_" Mikuru timidly asked.

"We must please Haruhi in order to prevent anymore closed space. We espers are having a hard enough time as it is." Itsuki said.

"What is a birthday?" Yuki asked.

The next day Kyon walked into class- and walked right back out. Soon he broke out into a run. Haruhi was on his tail. Down the hall they ran. Kyon ran, turned the corner and headed outside. He ducked behind the trees in the front of the school. As Kyon caught his breath he listened out for Haruhi. Suddenly Kyon ducked. Haruhi tried to kick him like she had kicked the computer club president- a jump kick with both legs. Haruhi crashed into the dirt with a thud.

"What on this green Earth is wrong with you?" Kyon yelled.

"Have you started planning my party?" Haruhi demanded as she regained her balance.

"No. I mean yes. Yes I have."

"You lair." Haruhi accused. "I know you didn't. If you had you would have asked me what type of cake I wanted, or how old I was turning for that matter."

"Okay, I do have a question," You nut job, Kyon thought. "When do you expect all this?"

"By Saturday."

"That's tomorrow."

"I want a chocolate cake with vanilla icing-butter cream icing- with strawberries on top. In the middle write 'YOU ARE THE BEST EVER HARUHI,'" She emphasized the words. "Make sure it is decorated with roses- but they have to taste good, so tell them not to add to much dye. I guess the cake should have about five layers. On top of that get at least twelve gallons of ice cream."

"That's tomorrow."

"You aren't writing this down Kyon."

"That's TOMORROW!"

"You should have started last week Kyon, it's not my fault that you procrastinated."

"Well I am so sorry but you FAILED to tell me this last week." Kyon stated. Was Haruhi off her rocker? If she was, then it was definitely time for her to get back on.

Haruhi scoffed. She flipped her hair, dusted herself off and jabbed Kyon in the chest with her finger. "You had better get this right Kyon."


	2. Haruhi's Demands

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 2

Kyon and Haruhi returned to class as if nothing had happened. Nobody, not even the teacher, seemed to have noticed their absence. After school that day the SOS Brigade met, without their leader. Haruhi left in order for the party to be a surprise. I wonder what she does when she's not here. Kyon thought. He sighed. Why did I get myself involved with her anyway? Ever since, all it's been like is crazy drama after crazy drama. I wonder if I could just walk away. Kyon glanced up and saw Yuki. Her eyes gave him the answer. He could never get away. He had been involved with Haruhi to much. The other three would never let him go. He sighed and looked out the window.

"Well?" Itsuki said. No answer. "Kyon, what did Miss Suzumiya say?"

"Huh?" Kyon replied. "She wants a cake and twelve gallons of ice cream."

"Twelve?" Mikuru asked.

"Must've been the first number that popped into her demented little mind." Kyon Said.

"Shall we start?" Yuki said. Wow. Kyon thought. It must be serious if Yuki wants to take part.

"Let's get the cake order done first." Mikuru suggested. "I seriously doubt it will get done before tomorrow though."

"I seriously doubt we can pay for it." Kyon said.

"I know some espers in our Organization who own a bakery nearby." Itsuki said. "They may be able to assist us for free."

"You know everyone Itsuki." Kyon added.

"That's actually true in a sense Kyon. There are more espers than you think."

"Let's just get the cake Itsuki."

The gang walked to the bakery that Itsuki knew. Itsuki talked to an old man in a baker's uniform. Both of them went into the kitchen. They came out after a moment and Itsuki said that it was agreed. "Just tell him the type of cake and any other specifications."

"Haruhi wants a five layered chocolate cake covered in vanilla icing, decorated in tasty roses without too much dye, and topped with strawberries."

"Wow, that's a tall order-" The man began.

"No it was butter cream icing." Kyon said. "And she wanted something written on it. Uh, you are something. Wait it was vanilla icing. Crap I should have written it down!"

"Perhaps it was vanilla flavored butter cream icing." Mikuru suggested.

"Yeah it was." Kyon said relieved. "But there's still the writing."

"Why don't you kids ask your friend and come back down here and tell me." The man said. "I'm pretty busy, so I can't be held up for too long. Sorry kids."

They left. As the group was walking back to the school, Mikuru suggested that they stop by a store and get some decorations. "We have no money." Kyon said.

"Actually, I know an esper…" Itsuki said.


	3. Haruhi's Venue

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 3

"Okay," Kyon said as the SOS Brigade, minus one Haruhi, exited Party City. "We have decorations and a cake ordered. What else?"

"When do we put these up?" Mikuru asked.

"Uh, today I guess…" Kyon replied. "Yeah, just as soon as we get back."

"So the party's gonna be in the school?"

"I guess… I mean I assume that it will, because she didn't mention anywhere else."

"And it's only gonna be us or did she invite any other people?"

Then it hit Kyon sharper than a measles shot. There was a pause. "No she invited people over the website. What if no one shows up? No one gets on that website, she'll be crushed!"

"Let's calm down," Itsuki interrupted. "Maybe we should call Haruhi just to confirm." He whipped out a Blackberry and dialed Haruhi's number.

"Why didn't you do this at the store?" Kyon asked.

"What?" Itsuki began. "Oh you mean-"

"Hello?" A voice from the phone said, interrupting Itsuki.

"Good afternoon Miss Suzumiya. We expect that you are having a good day."

"Put her on speaker." Mikuru suggested. Itsuki did just that.

"Hey guys, how's the party coming along?" Haruhi questioned. Even through the phone everyone could feel the bossiness.

"Well we seem to have hit a snag…" Itsuki said. "Kyon doesn't know where the party is to be held."

"Excuse me?" Kyon but in.

"I know Itsuki, isn't he the worst party planner ever?" Haruhi agreed. "We're holding it on the school grounds. It's gonna be a big affair. All nine million hits on the website saw the invitation, so they are all defiantly coming. We need a LOT of food. How many gallons of ice cream did I ask for?"

"Twelve…"

"Double it. In fact, we may need to add a back up cake."

"Which is?"

"Another cake of the same style that can be served if we run out of the first one. We may need three cakes actually. I hate when people give you those small slices of cake because there isn't enough cake."

"We can't do that."

"You're useless. I at least hope you got enough of those gothic decorations I asked for."

"When did you ask for that?" Kyon shouted.

"Good God Kyon!" Haruhi shouted back through the phone. "Did you write down ANYTHING I told you? Really? The theme is Vampire Gothic!"

"I know for sure you did not say that."

"Well did you get the decorations?"

Kyon glanced into the bag of decorations that Yuki was carrying. In it were the normal streamers, balloons, and such that you would find at a birthday party. "Yeah," Kyon lied.

"You low class lair!" Haruhi shouted, loud enough for other shoppers, who were entering the building, to hear. "If you did, then you wouldn't be arguing with me right now. You are absolutely the worst-"

Kyon pressed the end call button. "Magnificent crap she is loud!" He exclaimed.

"You just hung up on Miss Suzumiya," Itsuki stated in disbelief. "You can't do that."

"How come I just did, huh?" Kyon snapped at the esper. "Alright," Kyon said to everyone, as he tried to calm down. "This is what we will do everyone. Mikuru and I will go back inside the store and find some gothic decorations. Itsuki, you and Yuki try to order some kind of food to feed the guests."

Itsuki's phone rang. Kyon snatched it and turned it off. Then he placed it in his back pocket. "No. Don't you even dare."

And the Kyon-Mikuru duo rushed back into the store to exchange decorations.


	4. Haruhi's Decorations

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 4

Kyon and Mikuru loaded their cart with gothic decorations. Bats, black doilies and fake spider webs were flung into the cart faster than a hungry man can scarf down a cheeseburger.

Meanwhile, Mikuru seemed to have something on her mind. She searched up and down the store, as if she was looking for something special (other than gothic decorations of course). "Oh," she sighed.

"What's up Mikuru?" Kyon asked, trying to be friendly.

"Kyon, I can't seem to find Haruhi a present. I mean it was on short notice. If only I had some more time!"

"Uh, aren't you a time traveler?" Kyon whispered. "Doesn't that mean that time is on your hands?"

Mikuru looked at him as if he just said the second stupidest thing in the world.

"I _mean_," Kyon elaborated trying to save himself, "Can't you go back in time and tell yourself that Haruhi is going to declare that is her birthday suddenly?"

"No. You don't play with time like that."

"I mean…We went back in time before though."

"When?"

"We visited Haruhi in middle school and helped her right lines on the school field remember?"

"No."

"Yeah, you fell asleep. That was your older self. But anyway we fell asleep at Yuki's house overnight for three years."

Mikuru was quiet. "Let's just check out Kyon."

They went to the check out line and realized two things.

They did not have the receipt to exchange the decorations.

They had no money.

And Kyon couldn't call Itsuki because he had the esper's phone in his back pocket. "Crap!" Kyon thought. "Okay, you stay here with the stuff, I'll go find Suzumiya's handyman." He said to Mikuru.

"Fine Kyon, Hurry back."

"Aww man," Kyon thought to himself as he ran out the store. "I looked like a total fool in front of Mikuru. Stupid time travel…" Kyon thought about the places that Yuki and Itsuki could have gone. "Publix." He thought. "That means that they could not have gone too far." Kyon jogged down the crowded street. He kept bumping into people, which of course slowed him down. By the time he got to Publix, he could see Yuki and Itsuki walking out. Once he caught up to them and explained the situation, all of them headed back to Party City.

When the trio entered Party City they were surprised.

"Haruhi?" Both boys asked.

"In the flesh," the SOS Brigade leader said as she flipped her hair. "What were you thinking Kyon, leaving Mikuru all alone? Lucky I came here to check up on you guys or else Mikuru could have been in danger!" Haruhi was hugging Mikuru as if she was a plush doll. "I see that you've got the decorations. By the way Itsuki, your phone died. I kept calling but it went straight to voicemail."

Wow, thought Kyon, Haruhi doesn't want to believe that I hung up on her and ignored her calls.

"Sorry, Miss Suzumiya," Itsuki answered. "Kyon is horrible with responsibility."

"Yeah," Miss Suzumiya agreed. "It's actually too bad. Did I show you the out fit that I found for Mikuru?" She dug into the cart and revealed a very racy devil girl outfit. "Cute huh? Just in time for Halloween."

"That's next month." Kyon stated.

"SO?" Haruhi stated as if Kyon was an idiot. "I think its cute. I was gonna get a punk rock outfit and put Yuki in an angel outfit. We would look so cool. Kyon can cosplay as Edward Alrich from Fullmetal Alchemist and Itsuki can be Sasuke Uchiha!"

"I thought it was a GOTHIC VAMPIRE THEME!" Kyon said.

"Fine, we'll all wear fangs."

"Why'd you come to check on us anyway?" said a very annoyed Kyon.

"I wanted to make sure that everything was alright because the phone went dead. I knew you guys would go to Party City, and I needed to find costumes anyway. Kyon make sure you but all this stuff alright? I'll be over there looking at some more costumes."


	5. Haruhi's Ability to Irritate

Haruhi's Birthday

Chapter 5

As the gang left with there newly purchased merchandise Kyon was fueled with new irritation. Haruhi kept talking about all the presents that she was going to get, and all the people who had already R.S.V.P.'ed.

"And anybody whose anybody is going to be there. You guys should be proud that you are invited."

I'm not, Kyon thought as Haruhi continued to brag. "And we have to get all the party games and the stage set up. I think that I should help you guys before there is another mistake."

"Great for you." Kyon remarked.

Haruhi gave him a stern look and quickly turned away. For just a sparkle of a moment, Kyon felt a smidge of guilt- just a smidge. But he shook it off as Haruhi started going over the agenda.

"Everyone should arrive by 2 o'clock p.m. tomorrow. By then the DJ should have started playing some of the awesome anime music videos that the fans sent in. And then we'll due some dancing and then we'll open presents, or maybe we should cut the cake first… Either way we'll eat last after the concert. "

"What concert?" Kyon asked.

"You _really_ didn't get the memo huh?" Haruhi asked with a sigh. "Did you even get on our club website to look up what I wanted?"

"What? When did you tell me that?"

"So what are we going to do Miss Suzumiya?" Itsuki jumped in.

"Well we are going to go to the school and decorate it Itsuki." Haruhi declared.

"Shouldn't the school be closed?" Mikuru asked.

"Yes, but I have the keys."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that a custodian lost a bet. Anyway we have permission, I took care of that much."

When they approached the school, Haruhi led them to a side door and opened it. "Tada!" She ran into the huge auditorium. "This is the stage that we'll use. The gym will be the main party area, and the clubroom will be the V.I.P area. This is gonna be so cool!" Haruhi squealed. "Alright lets get started, and by let's I mean you guys cuz' it's my birthday party." Haruhi sat down and started ordering people around.

"No Kyon, the bats go in the corner Kyon!" Haruhi yelled.

"I'm putting them in the corner," Kyon yelled back.

"No, the other corner."

"Which other corner?"

"That one!" Haruhi pointed to a corner in the back.

"No one can see them there."

"I don't care, I want them there."

"Well that's a stupid place to put it."

"No, it is not, put them there."

"Why don't you bother Itsuki?" Kyon snapped."

Itsuki turned around and smiled at them. Haruhi pouted and turned away from Kyon.

Half an hour later, Haruhi still had not said anything. Kyon, curious, looked around for and explaination. That's when he noticed that Haruhi was not even in the room. "Hey, Itsuki, did you see where Haruhi went?" Itsuki shook his head.

"I believe that she left the room twenty eight minutes ago," Yuki said.

"Okay," Kyon said. "Well, I think that we're done with all the rooms."

"I still need a present for Haruhi!" Mikuru said.

"Why are we going along with this?" Kyon yelled. "She just _decided_ that it was her birthday, I mean really! Why are we going along with this?"

"Because we have to please Ms. Suzumiya," Itsuki offered.

"Shutup! You worship Haruhi! Just ask her out to a date already!"

"What?"

"If only I had more time…" Mikuru said to no one in particular. "If I had more time to think, then I could get her an awesome gift."

"I'm just saying that you are a little obsessed with Haruhi," Kyon said to Itsuki.

"We have to monitor closed space," Itsuki defended.

"You have too many pictures of her on your cell phone for monitoring purposes."

"DUDE! Not cool you went through my cell phone!"

"Lock your apps man, lock your apps."

There was a moment of silence.

"Would she like jewelry?" Mikuru asked.

"I think its crappy how she always gets her way!" Kyon shouted.

"Miss Suzumiya will get her way whenever she wants because she can warp reality." Itsuki snapped.

"Maybe I should get her a journal…" Mikuru said.

"You are just always on her side! Maybe you have other intentions for making her happy." Kyon said.

"I am not in love with Miss Suzumiya, if that's what you're implying." Itsuki said.

"You said it, not me."

"Do you think that she likes Utada Hikaru or Demi Lavato? I could get her a CD of that you know. Or maybe just download it from Limewire." Mikuru suggested.

"What about you, Mr. Wonderful? You act as if you don't hit on her!" Itsuki yelled.

"Oh? Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" said a sarcastic Kyon.

"Screw you Kyon!"

"Back at ya—wait, did you call me Mr. Wonderful?"

"What's going on?" interrupted Haruhi in her bunny suit.

Again, there was an awkward moment of silence.

"I thought she left Yuki," Kyon whispered to the girl.

"She left the room, not necessarily the building."


	6. Haruhi's Vision of the Party

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 6

"Really, what's up?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh nothing…" Kyon eventually replied.

"I heard arguing."

"We were thinking about your gift!" Mikuru blurted.

"You still haven't gotten it?" Haruhi asked, annoyed. "Do you guys even care?"

"I don't," Kyon offered.

Haruhi glared at him, and casually ignored his statement. "Really, why does everyone wait until the last minute?"

"Because you just decided like yesterday that it was your birthday! You never told anyone!"

"I did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Do you like Demi Lovato?" Mikuru asked.

"What?" Haruhi said, as she gave the girl a crazy look.

"She asked if you like the music of Demi Lovato," Yuki reiterated.

Haruhi scowled. "Well at least the decorations are up. Good job Itsuki! It must've been hard working with Kyon."

"Thank you, you have no idea." Itsuki replied.

"No fair he wasn't even doing as much as I did!" Kyon yelled.

"So do you like Demi or not?" Mikuru asked.

"You are not children, stop fighting!" Haruhi ordered.

"Coming from the girl who chased me around school this morning," Kyon said.

"You chased him around the school?" Itsuki asked.

"No!" Haruhi lied.

"Yes she did." Kyon assured.

"Who do you believe; me or Kyon?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh course I believe you Haruhi," Itsuki said, sucking up to the girl.

"I think I heard the sound of someone kissing ass," Kyon said.

"And I think that I see some sarcasm on your mouth right there."

"Look, if you guys are in love with me then you have to duel to the death." Haruhi said.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Kyon asked.

"You two are obviously fighting over my affection." Haruhi said.

"No** I** am **NOT**," Kyon emphasized. "Oh no, Itsuki maybe, but me no, no, no."

"During the party you two can duel to the death." Haruhi said, as she walked across the auditorium. "Yes, and I'll wear the cutest princess outfit. It will be so cute. Two brave samurai fighting over the beautiful Lady of the East or North, whichever sounds better at the time. And Yuki will be the judge and Mikuru well be the evil witch who captured me. But in the end, someone will die."

"Do you smoke weed?" Kyon asked. Haruhi glared at him angrily. She shook her head. "Instead of insulting me just admit that you like me."

"But I don't."

"Oh well if you just can't say it, oh well."

"Jesus woman I said, and for the final time by dammit, I AM **NOT** IN LOVE WITH YOU! "

There was, once again an awkward moment of silence. Haruhi approached Kyon with an angry look on her face. She glared at him for a while. Then she left again, as she shouted, "Just make sure this party is ULTRA AMAZING."

"What do you actually want Haruhi?" Mikuru asked.

"Oh my goodness," Haruhi said with a sigh as she re-entered the room. "Follow me."

The gang followed Haruhi into the SOS Brigade club room. Haruhi sat at the desk and turned the computer on. She went to the club website and opened a page labeled "Haruhi's Birthday." There it had a list of activities and such. There was even a link to submit Anime Music Videos. "You see I've been working on this site for the last week and I know that I told someone about my party." Haruhi said. "This is the information that I was telling you about Kyon, you meanie."

Kyon looked at the computer. "You really did all this by yourself?" Haruhi nodded. "Wow." Kyon stated. "I guess you're not as lazy as I thought."

"Thank you," Haruhi said. "Hey wait! What do you mean by that? Well you know what, since everyone knows what to do now, I am leaving. Make sure that everything is awesome, because I want a surprise. And don't get locked out because I am not coming back to open the doors."

"Just give us the keys then."

"No thanks." Haruhi left the room and walked down the hall. Kyon took the liberty of sitting in the chair and browsing the website. There was supposed to be dance contest, a piñata, and epic limbo, as well as other party events.

"What the hell is epic limbo?" Kyon asked. Everyone shook their head. Yuki stared blankly. On the top of the webpage in giant bold letters read "**DO NOT COME UNLESS YOU BRING A PRESENT AS AN OFFERING TO HARUHI!**"

Mikuru yelped.

"Don't worry," Kyon said. "You will definitely find Haruhi a present."

"In what time?" Mikuru asked. "Look at all the stuff we have to set up! I can't go shopping at all."

"Why don't you go right now?"

Mikuru stared at Kyon. "I just can't leave everyone here to do all the work."

"Go ahead, we can set up epic limbo ourselves."

"Are you sure?"

Kyon nodded.


	7. Mikuru's Present Search

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 7

Mikuru left the building with a mission- to find an awesome present for Haruhi. "I'm going to find something epic, something that she will remember and absolutely love. Something that she will take with her wherever she goes, like maybe a Tamagotchi." Mikuru thought this thought as she rounded the corner to the shopping district. She had about $20 in her purse at the moment, but she had a special credit card with no limits on it (courtesy of the Time Travelers). Mikuru had no idea what to get for her friend. "Maybe if she hadn't told us so late." The girl thought. Her main problem was the fact that she was so indecisive. She could probably go to all the stores here and not find anything at all. This wasn't going to happen this time though. She was on a mission. A mission that she was determined to complete.

The first store Mikuru stopped by was Bed, Bath and Beyond. As soon as Mikuru walked in, she was bombarded with the scent of fresh lavender and other aromatics that the store is famous for.

"Bed, Bath and Beyond will be closing in an hour," said a voice over the intercom.

"That is definitely enough time," Mikuru said happily. She was sure that she could find something here. She was on a mission.

"Okay," Mikuru said. "What does Haruhi like…?" Mikuru browsed through the aisles, looking for something that Haruhi may like. She picked up a box that said " Rejuvenating Sea Salt Scrub" and read the directions. "For those with dry, course and/or rough skin." Mikuru put it down, deciding that it sent the wrong message. She picked up some sweet smelling perfume. "To lightly refresh with the scent of lovely orchids full abloom in the summer sun," The package said. Then it said, "Hides even the most unpleasant odors." Mikuru set that one down too. She was determined to find something that would not offend Haruhi.

She picked up some lotion. "Medicated to remove even the toughest scars and cellulite."

"Does everything in this store offend?" Mikuru yelled. A lady who was standing next to Mikuru glanced at her and briskly walked away. Mikuru felt embarrassed. "I'll find something…" Mikuru said.

For about ten minutes Mikuru wandered about the store.

Then she found it. The

The ultimate present.

It was a perfume set that was wrapped in a beautiful basket that could be reused. As far as Mikuru could tell, it had no offensive statements. Its aroma was awesome. The gift was not too big and could be gift wrapped easily.

"Yes!" Mikuru said as she grabbed the basket. It was the last one left. She hurried to the checkout line. "And just in time…" The lady who was checking her out was nice and young, probably doing the job for extra cash while in college. "Did you find everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes…well no," Mikuru responded. "Everything in this store would make an offensive present."

"Tell me about it," the lady replied, "I had to learn that the hard way. Well, actually this basket thing has been selling like hotcakes; lots of girls buy 'em and boys buy 'em for their girls. So I guess that's not offensive. We offer gift wrapping; would you like that service for only an extra five dollars?"

Mikuru shook her head. She left the store looking and feeling relieved. She began to do some window shopping just in case she found anything better. There was this store named "Epic Tees" and it looked interesting. Mikuru entered it. Inside there were racks of clothing that all had one special quality—they lit up and played music. "Holy sh…" Mikuru trailed off. She began shopping not only for Haruhi, but herself, Kyon and maybe even Yuki and Itsuki. But she'd give them their shirts afterwards so that Haruhi would not get jealous.

Mikuru had found some outrageous clothes. She found shirts, pants and even some light up shoes. She got one particular shirt for Haruhi though. It said "Bitch of Action." Mikuru laughed at it. It described Haruhi perfectly.

She went to the checkout line. As she was waiting, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned toward the tap, and no one was there. Mikuru was confused. Suddenly, a voice she recognized said "Hey!" Haruhi was in line right behind her.

"I didn't know that you shopped here."

"I don't usually…"

"I know that the shirts here are so crazy. I love the ones that play music."

"Yeah…"

"And I totally got the shirt that says, well let me show you…" Haruhi reached into the shopping bag and revealed a shirt that said "Bitch of Action". Mikuru just stared at it.

"Doesn't it describe me perfectly?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah…" Mikuru said downhearted.

"I love it; I just had to buy it."

"What if someone was going to buy that for you as a present?" Mikuru asked quietly.

"Oh, wow, I didn't think of that." There was a moment of silence between the two girls. "Oh well, I guess I'll just return it then. But I'm pretty sure that no one would get the exact same t-shirt as me, for me. I mean that would be a real…coincidence. "

"Yeah…" Mikuru didn't know what to say.

"Did you know that their selling this cute perfume basket at Bed, Bath and Beyond?" Haruhi asked as she tried to keep the conversation going. "I bought that too, you should check it out."

Mikuru felt crushed. "Yeah…" The lady did say that it was selling like hotcakes.


	8. Yuki's Tasteful Decorating

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 8

"So have you found a gift for Miss Suzumiya?" Itsuki curiously asked Kyon.

"No," Kyon asked, as he searched for the old balance beam in the school supply closet.

"Oh, well, how is that going to work out?"

"I'm not gonna get her anything," Kyon answered.

"How come?" Itsuki probed as he found the beam.

"This whole birthday thing, that is my present."

"It shouldn't be."

"Alright Mr. Haruhi stalker, what did YOU—in all you everlasting glory—get our lovely, young, and crazy birthday girl?"

"Yes, she is lovely."

"SO?"

"I got her something awesome, something that she will love."

"When?"

"The day she announced it."

"Yesterday."

"Yes, yesterday."

Kyon felt irritated. He was not going to spend his money on Haruhi. "Oh, I'll find something." He'd ask Yuki to make some data thing or stuff or something.

The boys carried the beam back to the gym. They had googled "epic limbo" and found out that it was just limbo, but if you messed up you get soaked with water balloons that were hanging precariously above you. Other items could be substituted instead of water for "increased epicness."

"Where does she get these things from?" Kyon had asked.

"Just goes to show you that you can find ANYTHING online." Itsuki had replied with a confused look on his face.

So they got a balance beam and began to set up "epic limbo." Yuki was working on the other stuff, creating things to add more style to the party. She seemed to be having fun.

"So, what do you think about the concert?" Itsuki asked. On the website, Haruhi had said that there will be a concert that the SOS Brigade would perform.

"I have no idea, nor do I care."

"You seem especially indifferent today Kyon."

"You seem especially annoying today."

After that silence. Kyon then decided to talk to Yuki. That would be ten times better than talking to Itsuki. Yuki was in the middle of creating a huge ice sculpture of Haruhi's face out of data.

"Its gonna melt," Kyon said to her.

Yuki was startled and she bumped into the sculpture and it fell. She look at the shattered ice head. Then she looked and Kyon. Then she mumbled something and it disappeared. The sculpture reappeared on the table and Yuki began her work again.

"Sorry…" Kyon eventually said, after Itsuki stopped laughing.

Yuki nodded at Kyon, signaling her forgiveness.

"It is gonna melt though."

"No it won't. This is not ice, it is crystal." Yuki said. "I am fully aware of Earth physics."

"Oh…" Kyon replied as Itsuki LOL'd behind him. "I don't see why this is funny Itsuki."

"Then you are one blind little dumba—" Itsuki began.

"Shut up!" Kyon yelled. "I am tired of you. I don't know when you became so annoying but you did. I would appreciate it if you would just stay over there and let me have a little peace."

"Alright then Kyon. I'm leaving you alone. No more from me."

"GOSH!" Kyon exclaimed. "He is so annoying right?"He asked Yuki. She didn't reply. Kyon heard chuckling. "I cannot wait to fight him now." Kyon thought to himself.

Yuki left the gym. Kyon followed. Yuki walked into the auditorium. She looked around and began to walk toward the stage. She looked as if she was measuring the stage. Kyon sat down on a chair and glanced around. "This place is so dreary…" He said aloud, but to no one in particular. It was true. The gym had been the most decorated and the leftovers were used on the auditorium. It wasn't too exciting, but you could still catch the theme.

Yuki began to decorate again. She waved her hand and a whole row of bat streamers appeared above the stage. She waved her hand again and more bat streamers appeared. She waved her hand again and the stage was covered in decorations. Yuki snapped her fingers and a giant disco ball appeared.

"Ew…" Kyon thought. Yuki snapped her fingers again and it disappeared. "Well at least she has good taste."

Soon enough the auditorium was tastefully decorated. "This is nice," Kyon called to Yuki. She didn't say anything. "I didn't know that you could decorate." Kyon added.

"Thank you," Yuki said.

"I have a question though, if you could just make decorations, why did we buy those?"

"Haruhi needed to see that we bought decorations, or else she would wonder where it came from."

"Oh."

"Plus, it is fun to shop and I did not think of using data to create decorations."

"You like shopping?"

"I enjoy shopping, yes."

"So do you shop on the weekends or something?"

"Occasionally."

"Where do you get the money?"

"I have sources."

"Oh. So do you like to decorate?" Kyon asked.

"I do enjoy decorating now that I have tried it."

"So how did you get so good at it?"

"I guess I have a natural talent." Yuki began to exit from the stage. She tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Kyon said as he rushed to her side.

"Yes, I seemed t o have tripped on this… thing." Yuki held up a rubber chicken.

"Now why the hell is that there?" Kyon asked confused. "Is it some sort of prop?"

"I do not know."

Just then, Itsuki opened the door. "Hey I finished the epic limbo—Whoa, Kyon! What are you doing to Yuki?"

"Oh, I was helping her up. She slipped on a rubber chicken."

"That is the lamest excuse ever! Why Yuki, Kyon? She's so innocent!"

"What the hell? Really it was a chicken. I didn't overpower her or anything!"

"I didn't say that, you did."

"You were implying it jackass."

Yuki stood up. She held up the rubber chicken. "I honestly slipped on the rubber chicken."

"Okay, I believe you Yuki, but if Kyon ever tries anything funny, I'm here for you." Itsuki said. "And Kyon, I'm watching you." He pointed at Kyon and then to his eyes and back to Kyon again.

"Why do humans always assume that you tried to 'overpower me'?" Yuki asked as she and Kyon got off the stage (while Itsuki watched).

"Yeah, this is the second time, huh?" Kyon replied. "I guess that we always assume that the worst is happening."

As the pair exited the door, Itsuki pointed to Kyon and again.

"I get it, you are watching me. Whatever." Kyon replied.

"Nice job Yuki." Itsuki said as he took notice of the auditorium.

Then Kyon's cell phone beeped.


	9. Kyon's Awkward Situation

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 9

Mikuru trudged back to the school. Then she realized the door was locked. She took out her cell phone and texted Kyon. She waited for a while. When the door opened, Mikuru slowly walked inside.

"How was shopping?" Kyon asked.

"Horrible," replied a depressed Mikuru. "I saw Haruhi at the store."

"Aw, bummer."

"Not only that, but she bought all the things that I was going to buy for her."

"Double bummer."

"I wanna cry."

"Well, why don't you just buy something else for Haruhi?" Kyon suggested.

"Because I wanted to get her the perfect thing! All the other stores that I checked didn't meet my standards."

"This is HARUHI we're talking about. Why do you care about her?"

"I don't! It's the fact that I'm on a mission!" There was an awkward silence. Mikuru continued, "And I can only think of lame presents like CDs or clothes. Haruhi won't like that stuff. Will she? But I wanna give her something that she will love! Maybe I should just give up and get her something that is average." She sighed.

"You'll find something Mikuru." Kyon assured.

"In what time?"

"You still have tomorrow before the party. I haven't gotten a gift for her yet."

"Really? You should've came with me."

"I should've. I should've really."

"Too late now huh?" said an unhappy Mikuru. "Bull crap."

Itsuki joined the couple and whispered something into Mikuru's ear. "REALLY?" she replied with wide eyes.

"He's a liar!" Kyon shouted.

"Kyon…" Mikuru said. "Rubber chicken? Really?"

"Ask Yuki! I did not do anything wrong." Kyon snapped, embarrassed.

"Alrighty then, I believe you. But I have a gun. Don't try anything with me."

"…" Kyon was silent.

"The decorations are finished," said Yuki who had joined them.

All eyes turned on her. She stared back, emotionless. "I said the decorations are finished."

"Yeah, cool, okay…" replied the group.

"Then I think that we are done here." Kyon replied.

Itsuki looked outside. Then he looked at his watch. "Its 5:32 right now, so we've got a good to hours of daylight left."

"What else do we need to do?" asked Mikuru.

"Food. Venue. Cake. We have those all taken care of." Kyon said.

"What about the backup cake?" Itsuki asked.

"You do that."

"Fine then, what did she want on the cake?"

"Oh crap."

All was quiet.

"We sure have been having a lot of awkward moments today…" Kyon said as he tried to change the subject.

"Really Kyon?" Itsuki said, as he put his face in his palm.

"Just wing it on the cake dude. It's cake. She will eat it either way. And besides, how many people are coming anyway?"

"Apparently Haruhi believes that number to be high enough to need a backup cake."

"No one is gonna show up." Kyon said.

"I have taken care of that." Yuki said.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"I sent an email to everyone at school about the party, just now."

Never doubt the alien.

"How do you know if they'll come?" Kyon asked.

"They will come. I put a spell on the email that will make them come once they read it, even if they skim the email. I also encouraged them to bring a friend." Yuki answered.

"Fine," Kyon said. "Let's just do whatever. Get a backup cake, see if I care."

Itsuki smiled in his special Itsuki way. "Don't worry Kyon, I'll take care of it. You still need to shop right?" Kyon felt a little suspicious, but he didn't want to go cake shopping.

"Sure then, Mr. Wonderful." Kyon replied. He watched as Itsuki walked away. Then he turned to the ladies. "So, are we going present shopping?" Mikuru nodded.

"Can we stop by my place first so that I can dump these bags first?" Mikuru asked.

"Of course," Kyon replied as he started to follow Mikuru. He noticed that Yuki was just standing there. She seemed lonely (if she could feel lonely), so Kyon invited her to join. The trio walked to the train station and took a short ride uptown. They arrived at Mikuru's apartment complex and Mikuru invited them in.

"Would you like some tea and refreshments?" Mikuru asked as she brought in some cookies. Kyon helped himself to a few while Yuki sat quietly. Mikuru disappeared into another room to set her bags aside. As they waited, Kyon noticed that Yuki didn't eat anything.

"So, Yuki, you're not hungry?" He casually asked.

"I do not have to eat." She replied.

"These are good, try one." He suggested.

"No thank you." She said.

"Come on… you know you want to."

Yuki stared at the plate of cookies and then at Kyon. She grabbed a cookie and nibbled on it slowly, as to access its taste. Then she popped it into her mouth. She turned to Kyon as if to say, _There, I did it. Are you satisfied? _

"You liked it. You know you did." Kyon said proudly.

Yuki didn't respond.

"Oh, come on you know you wanted it. I knew that you wanted to give it a try. I could see it in your eyes. You should be thanking me."

Yuki still didn't reply.

"What, was it like your first time trying it or something?"

No answer. Yuki looked straight ahead.

Kyon looked up only to see Mikuru staring at him awkwardly.

"Liked…what?" She asked with disbelief. Kyon felt his face get really hot. He thought he knew what Mikuru thought he was talking about. Try explaining this one dumbass. He thought to himself.

"Uh… " He tried. He couldn't form the words. It was embarrassing enough with Itsuki, but this was a whole other level with Mikuru. "It was a cookie…" Kyon finally said.

"So there was no rubber chicken huh?" Mikuru asked still in shock.

"No! Nothing went on. I was asking if she liked the cookie is all! I swear!" Kyon blurted in his defense.

"That is one of the lamest explanations that I have ever heard and I have heard a LOT of explanations."

"Mikuru please, it just sounded bad. How much did you hear?"

"Ever since, '_You liked it. I know you liked it._'" Mikuru repeated in a deep, pedophile-like voice.

"I did not say it like that!" Kyon exclaimed. "I said it boastfully because she looked at me weird! I made her eat a cookie that's it!"

"Is that some type of slang I should know about?"

"NO. AN ACTUAL COOKIE!" Kyon shouted. "Ask her, ask Yuki," Kyon said as he pointed to the girl.

Yuki seemed overwhelmed by the whole situation. She looked around in a confused manner. She didn't say anything and her face was straight. "Why are we yelling?" She asked calmly.

"Did Kyon touch you or anything?" Mikuru asked bluntly.

Yuki shook her head.

"You can tell me Yuki," Mikuru encouraged.

"Kyon did not invade my privacy. If he did, then I would have done something about it," She insisted.

"Okay. Fine. But if you feel offended about anything he does. Just tell me. "

"I can handle myself," Yuki assured. "I am not helpless. If anyone here is helpless, it is Kyon."

"Hey!" The boy interjected.

"I believe the term is no offense?" Yuki said. "I do not see where this conversation even came from. It is unusually unlike you to act this way Mikuru. Is there something personal involved here?"

Mikuru seemed a little frustrated- almost angry. It was unlike her to react so heatedly. She thought for a moment and began to calm down. She sighed. "I…don't know," she finally replied. "I guess, I think it has something to do with Haruhi and how she always treats me…"

"What do you mean?" Kyon asked.

"You know with all the inappropriate costumes and hugging me when it's not necessary and definitely unwanted. I mean, that must be why I get upset if someone takes advantage of someone. It's because I can't defend myself from Haruhi. I'm the helpless one. " Mikuru started to tear up.

"Mikuru," Yuki said, expressing something that seemed like concern.

"I'm happy that I at least have friends like you, Kyon, that don't take advantage of the situation," Mikuru said with a smile. "I mean, do you know how many pervs would just sit there and watch, or take pictures to keep in a secret file?"

"Heh heh, yeah," Kyon laughed in a guilty way.


	10. Kyon's Thoughts on Video Games

**(Author's Note: Hey Fans! MW808 here. Sorry about the late postings... I was on vacation and I didn't feel like starting up again. To tell you the truth, I was getting bored of the story... But I shall finish it before the end of the month... Hopefully. Maybe... Don't trust me because I never meet deadlines, both as an author and an aspiring mangaka. I watch too much TV. (Have you seen Adventure Time with Finn and Jake? That is the only reason I watch Cartoon Network man.) Anyway, the views expressed on this chapter about the video games are mine, and don't get mad. CheatCC ratings are real though, unless they changed them. IDK..) **

**

* * *

**

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 10

After the episode at Mikuru's place, the trio decided to visit the shopping district. When they arrived via train, they began to look for a nice gift for Haruhi.

"So, yeah," Kyon said as they looked through Best Buy, "you think that she'll want a camera?"

"We already have one," Mikuru replied. "What about this video game?"

"What is it, a Mario game? Haruhi, for some stupid reason, does not like Mario games."

"Really? What kind of soulless…" Mikuru said under her breath.

"I know, these things are classic. I got Galaxy and Galaxy 2. Can you believe they finally added Yoshi in it?"

"Yeah, I was happy about that, but it seems like all Nintendo is doing is ripping off the GameCube games and translating them to Wii. Like Super Paper Mario, that was a let down compared to the Game Cube and even the N64 version."

"I liked the N64 version better, actually. Very well planned out with the sexiest music ever. As for Super Piece of Shit, I regret buying it. It was like a damn Final Fantasy Game. 'Oh, I love you Lady Timpani,' what the hell?"

"Okay Kyon, it wasn't the best in the world, but don't call it shit."

"Okay, okay, have it your way. I just think Nintendo is losing its edge. The Xbox is looking cool now."

"Yeah with that Kinect stuff?" Mikuru said. "It is starting to look cool. So cool that the PS3 is copying it. I think they are all just ripping off the Wii. Now what I can't wait for is the 3DS. I'm gonna get Paper Mario 3DS and that Pit game."

"Pit?" Kyon asked confused.

"Yeah, that angel dude that they replaced Roy with on the Super Smash Bros. series. I dunno why, but I like using him on Brawl."

"You mean that piece of spam?" Kyon said shocked. "People spam on the internet with that angel ring move. I can't even play Brawl online anymore because of all the damn cheating and spamming. Especially Sonic. His taunt should be 'I'm too cheap!'"

"He is a cheap ass character." Mikuru agreed. "But the mother of all brawl annoyances is the bomb-omb."

"HELL YES!" Kyon yelled which brought the attention of the whole store to him. "Oh, uh we're talking about the Bomb-omb on Brawl," He explained. Everyone nodded and said "Oh," then went back to their business. "I got kinda carried away," Kyon said to Mikuru and Yuki. "Do you know how many times I lost to my sister because of that damn rouge Bomb-omb? I can't play with bomb-ombs on—or even any item for that matter."

"Wow, I love items," Mikuru said.

"Well, that doesn't measure your true ability. Anyone can win with a cheap shot item, like that samurai girl or nintendog. Real ability is fighting."

"I didn't know that you were such a hardcore gamer Kyon."

"Well," Kyon said as he rubbed his head, "I'm not THAT serious. I just have pretty high standards."

After Mikuru and Kyon had finished talking, they realized that they still had not gotten Haruhi a present. They browsed video games and could not find anything that Haruhi would like. Mikuru picked up this one interesting looking game.

"Look at this, Sonic Colors," she said.

"Whoa, no," Kyon said. "Sonic games are outta control. Some times you have to put the controller down to avoid losing. And they spam too much. Sometimes you fall off of buildings or stuff, cause you go to fast."

"Really," Mikuru said.

"I hate it really. I mean, its fun, but I'm still recovering from Sonic Unleashed—and that was a WHILE back. I should've gotten the Xbox version instead of the Wii version."

"So Sonic Colors is a no go?"

"I think it got a 4.2 on CheatCC. But I'm still scared. Don't get it. These people have screwed Sonic and f'cked him up good. I heard that graphics are sexy though, especially on the water effects."

"Oh well, colors is a gay name anyway," Mikuru said.

Just then Yuki tapped Kyon on his back. She held up a video game and said, "Epic Mickey."

"For Haruhi?" Kyon asked.

"No, for me," Yuki replied. She held up another game. "Donkey Kong Country Returns, also for me, rated 4.9 on CheatCC."

"Oh shit, really?" Kyon said.

"What about Haruhi?" Mikuru asked.

"It is customary for friends and family to give the birthday celebrant a gift, am I correct?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," Kyon said.

"Then I will give Haruhi a gift," Yuki said. "Later." Yuki walked off toward the DS games aile.

"She's not gonna find anything really good there," Kyon said. "Except Golden Sun DS. I've been waiting for another Golden Sun Game. What she should get is that Assassins Creed: Brotherhood."

"Can we please focus?" Mikuru asked downspirited.

"Sorry, may be we shouldn't get Haruhi a video game. Best Buy wasn't the best place I guess. Let's get Yuki and go somewhere else."

"Fine, but you have to pry her from the games."

After checking out, the group went to a convenience store to get some snacks. Then they decided to go window shopping around the shopping district. Mikuru still didn't find anything that stuck out.

"Then just get her something," Kyon said. "It's the thought that—"

"Don't give me that Kyon, this is Haruhi that we're talking about!" Mikuru said. "I don't know why I care so much…"

"I don't care," the boy said. "I didn't get her anything."

"And you will regret that bitterly."

"Just get her a gift card."

"That says 'Hey, I was too lazy to get my dumbass up and get you something.'"


	11. Kyon's Sister's Morals

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 11

Eventually the group went back to Best Buy, because Yuki needed some batteries for her Wii remote. Mikuru had given up all hope, so Kyon decided to search one more time for his picky friend.

"Here," he said to Mikuru, as he showed her the digital picture frame that he saw on sale. "It was the last one, so we're pretty lucky."

"What's this an Ipad?" Mikuru asked. "Itsuki got her one."

"Really? That bastard! It's actually a digital picture frame."

"A digital picture frame? You guys are just now inventing that?"

"Sometimes I forget that you are from the future Mikuru. And this one can actually take pictures directly because it has a built in camera."

"Oh, Kyon, this is perfect! I'll have to find pictures, but it's great!" She hugged him. Kyon blushed. Yuki came back with her purchase. Mikuru let go. "He found the perfect present Yuki!" She said.

Yuki looked at Kyon, who was still blushing. For some reason, Kyon thought Yuki was silently laughing at him. But Yuki never laughs… He thought to himself.

So Mikuru got a present for Haruhi (technically Kyon did) and all was alright. "But what are you going to get her?" Mikuru asked Kyon.

"I don't know," he replied. "And I don't care."

"Kyon," Yuki said, "Knowing Haruhi, that decision may not be the best. It would be wise to simply get a gift for Haruhi."

"Well," Kyon said. "I don't think she deserves it."

"Good luck with that," Mikuru commented.

So the group went their separate ways for the evening.

At home, Kyon thought about his decision to not get a present for Haruhi. As he sat on his bed, reading a manga named +Anima online on his laptop, he wondered how Haruhi would react. He shrugged it off and began to get deep into his book. Right when Nana put Husky in a dress, Kyon's phone beeped. "Haha, those crazy kids," Kyon said as he checked to see who texted him. It was Mikuru.

_Kyon hi. I need 2 get sum pictures 4 the frame. _It said.

_Cool. _He replied.

_I dont have any._ She added. _I bet I seem so needy._

_Yes u do but its ok. _Kyon said. _I dont have pictures._

_Crap. _Was the final text message that Kyon received that night. He returned to his Manga. Then his phone beeped again. This time is was Itsuki.

_I herd u arent gettin a present 4 Haruhi. _He texted.

_No. _Kyon answered.

_Yes u r. Im not dealin wit closed space. _Itsuki texted.

_Too bad. _Kyon said. His phone kept beeping after that, but Kyon didn't answer it. He sighed. All he wanted to do right now was read about the adventures of those crazy half animal kids. Instead, he was debating whether or not to get Haruhi a present. Kyon's sister entered his room while he was deep in thought, and asked to use his laptop.

"Hey, sis?" Kyon asked. "Do you think I should get Haruhi a present?"

"Which one is that?" She replied, as she took his laptop.

"The one with the brown hair."

"The crazy one? Why? I thought you liked the red-head with boobs."

"Yes, yes I do, but it's her birthday."

"Well, I got a present for Chiyo Imahara for her birthday and I hate her." Kyon's sister suggested.

"Whose that?"

"Some girl I hate."

"Why?"

"Look, are we talking about your problems or mine?"

"Okay, so your saying…Yes…" Kyon said as he motioned with his hands for added emphasis.

His sister nodded and left with the laptop. His phone beeped again. He turned it off.


	12. Mikuru's Disappearance

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 12

Kyon woke up late that morning, because he had turned off his cell phone, and that had his alarm on it. After realizing that today was the day, he got ready and left.

"LATE!" Was the first thing that Kyon heard as he busted through the doors of the school that had been transformed into a venue for Haruhi's party. It looked sort of different from the way Kyon remembered it yesterday, but he didn't care. At that moment, he was being yelled at by Haruhi.

"And this day is really important!" she was saying when Kyon tuned back in. "You only turn fifteen once, its my quinceañera."

"Whoa. Hold up. You're Japanese, not Hispanic," Kyon said.

"Well, I can't have a sweet sixteen, if I'm turning fifteen. _Tengo quince a_ñ_os_, Kyon! _Tengo quince a_ñ_os_!"

"Fine…Whatever. Enjoy your undeserved quinceanera. But I wasn't told that I was planning one."

"I will enjoy it. I will. And afterward I will remember this forever."

"Really? Will you tell your grandkids?"

"Hey, Hey!" Itsuki said as he separated the arguing couple. "Let's be happy and fun today."

"Yeah. Everything is going to go as planned," Haruhi said.

She stormed away. As soon as she did, Itsuki slapped Kyon on the back of his head. "You imbecile, have you no idea who your messing with?"

"What the hel—"

"Don't you see that she completely warped the school building? It isn't a school anymore; it's a club. And there are more decorations and speakers—and there is a DJ. We didn't order a DJ. We have programs and costumes and I'm sure there will be many more surprises to come!"

Kyon glanced around. The whole place was different. It wasn't a school anymore. "Will, she change it back?"

"I don't know. We don't want a repeat of last time, with the days repeating."

"Man…" Kyon said. "Where's Mikuru?"

"Upstairs in the VIP deck."

"It's a deck now? Wow, I see it, there's a balcony!" Kyon hurried upstairs to Mikuru. He opened the door and, which startled Mikuru. She dropped something and yelled.

"Huh?" Kyon said startled too. "What's going on?"

"This is bad, bad, bad," she said. She stared at the broken device on the floor. "Kyon, this is terrible. You have to get out, right now!"

"Uh, I can fix it… What was is it?"

"It was a time travel device… I dropped it and it broke and I do not know what will happen now…"

"I don't think that I can fix that."

"Kyon, you got to get out, like immediately," Mikuru started dragging him out of the VIP deck. Just then the whole thing exploded, and a vortex opened up.

"Ahh!" She screamed as the vortex began to suck them in. Kyon, managed to grab on to the door frame and Mikuru grabbed on the Kyon's shoe.

"HOLY SHI—" Kyon yelled as the vortex swirled and sucked in some of the furniture. "HOW DO WE STOP THIS THING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mikuru screamed. "I'M LOSING MY GRIP!"

"THAT'S JUST AWESOME!" Kyon said sarcastically. He tried to pull himself up but the vortex was swirling too fast and pulling him in. "HOLD ON MIKURU, PLEASE!" Sadly the door frame broke and Kyon and Mikuru were pulled toward the vortex. Mikuru was swallowed by the vortex first, since she was closer. She screamed as she disappeared into it.

"MIKURU!" Kyon yelled as he hurdled after her toward the vortex. Then, as suddenly as it came, the vortex disappeared. Kyon ended up slamming into a very fashionable sofa. For a couple of minutes, he sat there, motionless. "Oh… my… freaking…," he whispered to himself. "ITSUKI!" he screamed as he ran down the stairs. "ITSUKI!"

Kyon found Itsuki at dance floor, doing some final touches. "ITSUKI!" Kyon yelled. "Mikuru was sucked into a vortex!"

"What?" he replied.

"Yeah! I dunno what to do. Fix it!"

"…"Itsuki was quiet.

"Whoa, what?" asked Haruhi, who had been listening. She had be standing behind Kyon. Kyon did a double take. "Where? How did that happen? Did the vortex just appear or was it summoned? Oh my, what if we're being attacked by espers? Wouldn't that be awesome? This is gonna be a quinceañera to remember! Okay, in order to get Mikuru back, we can't let them know that we're on to them. The party must go on. Too much work went into this anyway." While Haruhi went on, Itsuki and Kyon whispered.

"How did this happen?" Itsuki asked.

"She dropped something from the future, her, uh, travel device! And it caused a swirling vortex of doom and it swallowed her!" Kyon whispered.

"This is gonna be hard to explain, especially now that you let Haruhi know."

"I didn't know she was here."

"Are you two even listening to me?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah," Kyon said.

"What was I saying then, smart one?"

"Uh, that we need to set a trap?" Kyon guessed.

"Lucky guess…" Haruhi replied. "So, about the trap, I think I know how to settle this. We have to lure the enemy out. Itsuki you're in charge of seeking out the esper. I have to be part of the party. Relay any info that you find to me."

"Wow, does anyone else find it ironic that Itsuki is in charge of seeking out an enemy esper?" Kyon asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruhi asked back.

"Oh nothing…" Kyon said as he chuckled to himself.

"The guests will arrive in about 20 minutes. Be prepared." Haruhi ordered.


	13. Haruhi's Epic Limbo

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 13

"So we are actually supposed to do a concert and we are really going to do the knight thing?" Kyon asked.

"Yeah, after Haruhi makes her grand entrance." Itsuki replied. "Have you seen Yuki?"

"I think she was getting Haruhi ready for her entrance."

The two were supposed to be doormen. Their three duties were:

Not to allow anyone in unless they had a present.

Watch out for any enemies, such as espers.

Keep out pedophiles.

"How do we know who's a pedophile?" Kyon had asked Haruhi.

"You can just tell," she replied.

"What, will they be wearing a t-shirt saying 'Hey, I'm a pedophile'?" Kyon had argued. In the end he and Itsuki had to stand outside, and wait for guests. Kyon was still worried about Mikuru. They had told Yuki what had happened (well Haruhi told her what she thought and Kyon told her the truth), and she was coming up with a solution.

"Don't worry Kyon, Mikuru's a strong girl," Itsuki said. "Unless, you know the vortex killed her. In fact, the time space continuum may have crushed her or she could have been sent to a dimension with no life sustaining capabilities and for all we know, she may as well be completely erased from our universe."

"Shutup," Kyon said. The boys ushered people in and told them wear to set the gifts and such. This one guy who looked like a hobo showed up, and he was quickly escorted away.

Meanwhile, Haruhi and Yuki prepared for Haruhi's grand entrance. The DJ had started up the music and everyone was hanging around waiting for the party to start. Suddenly, Kyon's friend Taniguchi tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, uh, Haruhi told me to tell you that you're supposed to be announcing her entrance."

Instead of arguing, Kyon decided to go ahead and do it to save time. As he approached the stage, he thought of something to say, "Good afternoon every one. Are we ready to get this party started? I know I'm ready to get it over with, so without further to due, here's Haruhi." He motioned half-heartedly toward Haruhi. Keri Hilson's "Pretty Girl Rock" began to play as Haruhi was carried in on a chair by Taniguchi, Kunikida and Tsuruya and Itsuki. She was wearing some sort of gothic, vampire princess outfit. Everyone applauded. She snatched the microphone from Kyon and gave him the evil eye. Haruhi got off of the chair and began to talk, "Hello party people! As you know, or should know, I am the birthday girl. I invited all of you freaks to this party because I wanted to have fun and get some presents. So since you all have brought your present offerings, we can party hard. We have some cool stuff going on today, including some Epic Limbo and a piñata, and even a concert, so be prepared. This is going to be the party of the CENTURY!" Everyone applauded and shouted. "Well, at least until another party that's better comes along. So DJ, let's get this party started!"

Music began playing and everyone starting dancing and mingling. Haruhi and the others got off of the stage and Haruhi asked, "When's the food and cake coming?" Kyon glared at Itsuki.

"It's not here?" Itsuki asked. Haruhi shook her head. "Oh, Kyon…" Itsuki said.

"What? It's not my fault! Don't try to blame this on me!" Kyon said.

"Okay, go check on the food Itsuki," Haruhi said. "I'll put Yuki in charge of the enemy, and Kyon's gonna start the epic limbo game."

"So I'm the MC now?" Kyon asked.

"Duh, that's what we agreed upon," Haruhi said as she twirled her finger around her ear, the universal crazy sign.

"Don't do that, I am not crazy," Kyon said. "If anyone is, it's you…" He added under his breath. He snatched the mic and hopped on stage again. "Aye, AYE!" He said, trying to get the attention of the crowd. Once that was accomplished, "Uh, we are going to start a game of what Haruhi calls epic limbo. It's basically limbo, but if you fail, well, you get splashed with water and other such things. "

"LIKE WHAT?" a random voice called.

"Who said that?" Kyon asked. "You get hit with water balloons filled with water and I think we got some sand… and one with maybe some juice…"

"WILL IT STAIN OUR CLOTHES?" the random voice called.

"Well, its apple juice so no… I mean don't try it if you care about your clothes."

"OKAY WELL WHAT ABOUT—"

"Dude shutup!" Kyon said.

"WILL EVERYONE GET TO TRY?" said a different voice.

"YEAH AND IS THERE A PRIZE?" piped in yet another. Kyon felt a little overwhelmed. He saw Haruhi get back on the stage and snatch the mic from him.

"Incompetent… " She muttered. "Look, don't do it if you don't wanna. The prize is a gift bag provided by the SOS Brigade and yes, it will stain your clothes. It is a really fun game and if you don't want to try, your loss. Now everyone whose gonna play, get in line next to the limbo stand. Everyone passes through it like a soul train line. If you bump into it, it knocks over a sort of bucket; at least I think that's a bucket. Maybe a sort of can-like object, I am not sure. And water balloons or whatever spill on you and its pretty freaking embarrassing, but lots of fun. Lots." She handed the mic back to Kyon. "Kyon sometimes you are so annoying…"she whispered. Haruhi strolled over to the Epic Limbo area. She motioned for others to join her as she ducked under the pole. Quick followers repeated what she did and eventually people got into the rhythm, passing underneath the limbo pole. Soon enough, Haruhi told Kyon and Taniguchi to lower the pole, and they kept lowering it after a minute or so. Soon it was to low and most people were backing off for the safety of their clothes.

"The first few balloons are just water," Haruhi commented. "Next is sand, right?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," replied Kyon, who was thinking about Mikuru.

The finalists were very careful as they limboed, but one unfortunate (who had taken off his nice shirt and handed it to his girlfriend) messed up and got pounded with at least 3 gallons of water balloons. He laughed and was handed towel.

"What's your name sir?" Haruhi asked.

Kenichi Fujioka," he replied.

"Great job. Go stand in that circle over there." She pointed to a giant circle with three x's in it.

"That's new," Kyon said to himself. "She must've just created it."

The next two rounds went on the same way, with Haruhi pulling out the losers. They were told to stand in the circle next to Kenichi.

"Okay," Haruhi said into the mic. "These are our 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners!"

"What?" a group of people said.

"I never said that you have to avoid the falling stuff to win," she answered. "Besides, these fools got soaked or sanded. Give me the gift bags Kyon."

He looked around. "What gift ba—" he began. But Yuki ran up to him and gave him some gift bags. "Where did these come from?" He whispered to her.

"Data," she replied.

"Oh," he said. "Here," he said to Haruhi as he handed them over.

The losers laughed and held up their gift bags. Haruhi laughed too.

_She's enjoying herself._ Kyon thought.


	14. Kyon's Bad Luck

**Haruhi"s Birthday**

Chapter 14

After the Epic Limbo stunt, Haruhi was in a good mood, at least for five minutes. She approached Kyon, "Hey, uh, when's the food coming?"

Kyon stared at her blankly.

She frowned. "Okay, okay, we have drinks; let's keep 'em busy. Let's do the piñata."

_OH SHOOT!_ Kyon thought. _I forgot all about that. Bullcrap it, bullcrap it…_ "Uh, it's not here yet either."

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

_Shoot why?_ "Uh, it's too heavy. Way too heavy."

"Really?" Haruhi's eyes filled with childish glee. "It must weigh a lot! Like fifty pounds or something! So when's it gonna be here? I can't wait now!"

Kyon was amazed with his bad luck. "Well the guy I called, uh, Mr. Yumyums, Uh… he said it'll be here in about half an hour…"That was the moment Kyon realized he wasn't good at lying.

"He must be a professional," Haruhi said as she nodded.

_She believed me…_ Kyon thought.

"Okay, then we have to do something else… Itsuki isn't here right now, so there's no duel to the death, and Mikuru isn't here either. Let's see…" She paced back and forth for a second. "Got it! I know what we'll do—dance contest. Let's keep 'em busy." Haruhi grabbed Kyon by the collar and dragged him toward the stage. She handed him the mic and told him to announce the dance contest. Kyon, rather reluctantly, took the microphone and started talking.

"Hello again everyone…" he started. Haruhi rolled her eyes. Kyon rolled his back. "Uh, well, we're about to have a dance contest—" The DJ scratched the records. Kyon continued. "So if you think that you can dance—" The DJ played a sound of people going _Oooo_. Kyon shot him a dirty look. "Please no dirty dancing—" The DJ played a clip of a rap song. "Will you shut up?" Kyon said to him. The DJ played a sound of a baby crying. Kyon scowled. He handed the mic to Haruhi and exited the stage. Haruhi continued explaining the rules, while Kyon ran into Itsuki. Itsuki grabbed Kyon's arm and pulled him close, then whispered into his ear.

"We have a problem," he whispered.

"Yeah, you don't understand personal space," Kyon replied while he pulled his arm back.

"Uh, no. The food that we ordered, well, it's not done. But the cake is here."

"Great."

"But there's a problem with that too."

"What?"

"The guy wrote the wrong name on it."

Kyon frowned, "Who's name..?" Itsuki motioned outside. Kyon followed him to the curb. There was a dude next to a van, with a huge seven tier cake.

"Wow," Kyon said.

"Yeah, but look at this," Itsuki replied. He climbed into the van and stood up. Kyon did the same. It was then that he saw the mistake.

"Yuki is the greatest…" Kyon said. He had a funny expression on his face. "Why the hell would they write… Yuki? Where did Yuki come from?"

"I don't know."

"Well wipe it off."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It'll mess up the icing."

"Just wipe it off, Itsuki."

Itsuki sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Oh and I think that we've received contact from Mikuru."

Kyon's ears perked up. "When?"

"Well, she told me that it's classified, but, the most I can tell you is that she is somewhere in the 1970s."

"Why is it classified to me, but not to you?"

"Uh, at the risk of sounding like Mikuru, that's classified."

"What?"

"Okay, well, she's going to be back soon. Her future self is going to go back and bring her another TTPD to replace the one you broke. Since this happened to 'future Mikuru,' when she was Mikuru, she knows that she brought herself a TTPD and she'll bring one to Mikuru."

Kyon had a blank expression.

"Never mind. See, that's why it's classified. "

"Well, I have some bad news too," Kyon said. "She wants a fifty pound piñata."

Itsuki smirked. "Really? That's interesting."

"Why are you smiling?"

"I think that's actually kind of funny."

"Why?"

Itsuki shrugged. So Kyon walked away. When he entered the building again, the place looked like a dance floor. There were color changing lights and music. Kyon tried to squeeze through the crowd. Halfway through, he saw his sister. "Hey sis!" he called out, "What are you doing here?" His sister approached him.

"Well I was invited," she said.

"When'd you even get here?"

"Well I came late because I had to come with that girl I told you I hate. She thinks she is so cool because she's a couple years older and developed."

"Wait, a couple years older than you?"

"Yeah, she's not in my class, but she goes to my school. I hate her."

"Yeah, I think that we're clear on that. Where is she?" Kyon's sister pointed to a girl who was dancing with two dudes who looked way older than she did. Kyon got a crazy look on his face. "What is she –?"

"I told her not to dance with those dudes but she said that she can do whatever she wants."

"We'll talk about your issues later. Let me go do something about that…" Kyon squeezed through the dancing bodies in order to get to the girl. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her away.

"Hey!" She said.

"Yeah, uh, this is more for your own safety," Kyon replied. Before he led the girl to safety, he noticed that this one dude that she was dancing with had on a shirt that said_ Hey, I'm A Pedophile! _with a smiley face on it. "What the…" Kyon thought aloud, "How'd he even get in..?"

After explaining the dangers of pedophiles to his sister's friend, Kyon decided to check up on Haruhi. He moved through the dense crowd and found Haruhi standing by some dudes who were break dancing. She looked at Kyon and a scowl came across her face. She said something that Kyon could not hear above the music.

"What?" Kyon called back. She said it again. "What?" Kyon asked again. Haruhi sighed and motioned for him to come closer. He did, and then he she yelled at him.

"Where have you been? We have to set up for the concert grand finally! And you almost missed our dance. Come on!"

"What dance? I didn't agree to that! Go get Itsuki!"

"He can dance with me later."

Kyon didn't budge.

"Come on! I'm the birthday girl."

"So?"

"You're being mean…"

"I will not be seduced by your words."

"Seduced..?" Haruhi's expression changed, for just a brief moment. Then she smiled. "That's it! I almost forgot about that fight! Go get Itsuki! I'll get Yuki and we'll get some swords!" Haruhi sped off. Kyon frowned.

"Bad…luck…" he said.


	15. Kyon's Bad Luck II

**Haruhi's Birthday **

Chapter 15

"I wish Mikuru were here…" Haruhi said to Yuki, who wasn't really paying attention. "Then she could wear this outfit I picked out for her…" Haruhi held in her hands a devil girl costume. "Oh, that reminds me, I need a status report. Yuki, is there any danger?"

"No."

"Great. How is the search for Mikuru?"

"She will be found soon."

"Awesome. We should catch the enemy esper so that we can deeply question him. If I have to, I'll sanction torture."

Yuki didn't reply.

"Kyon and Itsuki need some sort of weapon… I was thinking maybe some swords, but the drama club doesn't have real swords. I wish they had real swords or at least something close to it. Wait! Found something!" She held up two fake swords. "Perfect." She looked at Yuki. "I guess you'll have to wear the outfit."

Meanwhile, Kyon and Itsuki were taking the cake to the cafeteria, were they could keep it refrigerated.

"She changed the whole layout of the school," Kyon said. "We did not have a walk in freezer."

"Well, let's just hope she changes it back," Itsuki replied.

"What if she doesn't?"

Itsuki didn't reply, but instead changed the subject. "So Miss Suzumiya is really adamant about the fighting thing?"

"Yeah. So how do we work this out?"

"I do not know. I guess we'll have to tussle, huh?"

"Never, again, say that phrase."

Itsuki laughed and handed him a napkin. "Wipe it off."

"What?"

"The name, wipe off the name."

"You do it."

"I don't want to mess up."

"So you'd rather I mess up?"

Itsuki patted Kyon on the back. "You get the point."

"But you really don't understand not to touch me. Let me draw a line here." Kyon stepped back. "You see this? This is my personal space."

Itsuki smiled his usual smile. "Okay."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"So we're clear, right?"

"Yeah. Personal space. Gotcha."

Kyon scowled and there was an awkward silence, yet again. The silence was broken by none other than Haruhi who had come looking for them. "Hello? Kyon! Itsuki!"

"Wipe it off!" Itsuki said. But it was too late, Haruhi entered the room.

"Where have you two been? You're needed at the—" She saw the cake. "Oh it's so pretty. I knew I could count on you Itsuki."

"Uh, yes, Mr. Koizumi at your service," He replied. Kyon took this chance.

"Why don't you look at the top of the cake Haruhi?" Kyon said.

"Why would I do that?" She asked as she walked closer to the cake.

"No reason," Itsuki said.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Haruhi asked, curious.

"Nothing…" Itsuki shot Kyon a killer look.

Haruhi looked at the two. "What? What's up? Really this isn't funny!" She looked at the cake and frowned. "Why is Yuki's name on MY cake?" She looked at Kyon. "You really can't do anything right."

Kyon was surprised. "Wha—me?"

"Of course! You're the one who was in charge of the cake! Didn't I tell you to write 'Haruhi is the Greatest Ever' or something on the cake?"

"First of all, Itsuki was in charge of the cake. He told me that he had everything under control. Second of all, I don't remember what you told me to write on that cake."

"At least write something that sounds like me! Not Yuki is the Greatest! Where did that even come from?"

"I don't know! Itsuki—"

"Stop blaming it on him! You know what Kyon, you're demoted. You're now the—the janitor of the SOS Brigade."

"The cake is okay! You can fix it." He wiped off the icing with his finger and licked it. "See?"

Haruhi stared at him with wide eyes. "You—you ate my cake… before I could."

"What?" Kyon was frustrated by now.

"That's a capital offense!" Haruhi was really angry by now. She grabbed the closest thing she could find, which happened to be a bottle of ketchup (don't ask me why), and threw it at Kyon. Kyon moved out of the way and it splattered against the wall. Itsuki who was just quietly watching, started laughing. Haruhi glared at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"The back of Kyon's shirt is…"

Kyon tried to turn around to see the back of his shirt, the best that he could. There was ketchup all over the back of his shirt. "Aw crap…" he said. "This was my nice shirt Haruhi!"

Haruhi and Itsuki broke out in laughter. Kyon was irritated. "Hahaha, very funny. I am laughing my ass off so hard. I mean I am just cracking up. Oops I just wet myself from all the jubilation."

Haruhi tried to control herself. "Enough with the sarcasm, goodness." She tried to regain her composure. "Okay, okay, I'm good now…" Itsuki caught himself too, almost.

"It, it looks like he got stabbed in the back…" Itsuki said.

"Oh but I think I was," Kyon said.

"Come on Kyon, let's get another shirt," Haruhi suggested.

"From where bridezilla," Kyon asked.

"From the drama club Pinocchio," she replied, as she exited the room.

"Pinnocchio…?" Kyon repeated. "That makes no sense…"

Haruhi came back. "What are we waiting for? We've got guests to attend to." The two walked to the drama club classroom, which was strangely unaffected by Haruhi's power, and entered. Haruhi looked at all the costumes available and picked the ugliest retro 90's shirt there was. She tossed it to Kyon. He caught it and looked at it in all its retro glory. He shook his head and threw it on the floor. He grabbed a regular shirt. He glared at Haruhi. She glared right back.

"Uh, could you step out please?" He asked.

"Why?" Haruhi answered, "You're a boy. You're only changing your shirt." Kyon sighed. Haruhi looked confused. "You are a boy, right?"

"Yes," Kyon said as he nodded his head. "I am definitely a dude."

"Okay then," she replied.

"Well can you at least stop staring at me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, and it's uncomfortable."

"You don't want me to see you shirtless?"

"Are you implying something?"

"Would it make you happy if I changed with you?"

_Is this a trick question?_ Kyon thought. "Uh, no. That'd make it even worse."

"Oh." Haruhi still didn't budge. There was a moment of silence. "Well?" Haruhi continued.

"Would you just get out the room!" Kyon yelled.

Haruhi frowned. "Oh fine." She got up and left. Kyon waited for a moment to see if she'd change her mind. When she didn't come back, he quickly changed. When he came out Haruhi was nowhere to be seen. Kyon shrugged and began to walk toward the party.


	16. Kyon and Itsuki's Battle

_**A/N: So! I've finally finished this story after how long? I feel proud, but I should be ashamed because it took me forever! But I promised I'd finish, and I did! Look at me! I actually did something. Extremely late, but I've accomplished something... forgive me! Please! And enjoy!**_

* * *

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 16

Kyon felt like walking right out the door when he saw what Haruhi made Itsuki wear.

"A… knight," He asked, "We are dressing as knights…"

Itsuki smiled, "You should see what Miss Suzumiya is wearing."

Kyon shrugged, "That weird princess dress?"

"No."

Haruhi approached the guys. She was wearing the devil girl costume that she originally picked out for Mikuru. Kyon didn't say anything. Itsuki was struck speechless as well. Yuki arrived with Haruhi and she was wearing Mikuru's bunny outfit. Both Kyon and Itsuki looked confused.

"Like it?" Haruhi asked, "Since Mikuru isn't here, we need a temporary mascot. Yuki will be filling in for her at the moment. Plus we match because we're both wearing red." Haruhi smiled. Yuki looked expressionless. Haruhi continued. "Okay, so are you two ready to duel to the death? I think so. Remember, winner gets the last dance with me. Now let's put on a show!" She turned to leave but stopped. "By the way Kyon, when's the piñata coming?"

"In about thirty minutes, along with the food" Kyon lied.

"Great," Haruhi replied, smiling. She grabbed Yuki. "Go make the announcement." Yuki obediently went off to the stage. Kyon glanced at Itsuki.

"How are we gonna do this?" he asked.

"Uh, well, I guess you could forfeit. Make it look real," Itsuki replied. "Yeah, that's what we'll have to do."

"So how long do we make it—wait, how come I have to forfeit?"

"I'm not going to forfeit."

"So what, we actually fight?"

"Guess so. This should be interesting."

"We will have a fight for entertainment," Yuki said. The Dj began to play some music and people cheered. Yuki got off the stage. For some reason, the stage had become decorated with scenery that resembled a six year-old's fairy tale book. No one seemed to notice though. They were excited about the next event. Haruhi entered stage left, and began to explain what would happen. "Hello everyone. As you know today is my birthday. I have some friends who are fighting over my affection and so, right now, they will battle for my love in front of a live audience! Who will win—Sir Itsuki Koizumi the Great, or Kyon? As they say on Adventure Quest, Battle On!"

"I guess we're up," Itsuki said as he stepped onto the stage.

_I'm I really going to do this…?_ Kyon thought to himself. He got on stage too. Amazingly, the stage felt like the sea on a warm day. Kyon looked around and realized that he wasn't in the school anymore. It was as if he had suddenly walked outside, but he was still inside… right?

Kyon looked around and realized that the only people around were him and Itsuki.

"What did she do?" He asked himself out loud.

"Kyon," Itsuki called, "it seems as if Haruhi has let her imagination run a little wild. I think we _are _knights now…"

"Meaning?"

"We're in an alternate reality that she just created right now."

"This is all happening way to fast. Nothing is making sense anymore." Kyon sat down on the grass. "I give up. I can't take this anymore."

"Sadly you don't have a choice Kyon," Itsuki said. "Knowing Haruhi, she won't let us go until we've done what she wants. Get up and fight."

Itsuki ran towards Kyon, fast. Kyon dodged and did a back flip. "Since when could I—" He yelled.

"It's not you, it's Miss Suzumiya!" Itsuki answered. He jumped at Kyon and Kyon cartwheeled out of the way. Itsuki charged at him and Kyon blocked. They realized that the swords were actually real.

"This is so dangerous," Kyon yelled as he slashed. Itsuki ducked and side swept Kyon. Kyon fell, but used his sword to block Itsuki's blow. Kyon then rolled out of the way and got up. He charged at Itsuki again, this time faking a left but going for the right. Itsuki reversed Kyon and was able to dodge.

Kyon, jumped and kicked Itsuki in the face. Itsuki rolled, but was able to flip over and stop himself. Kyon charged again, but Itsuki punched Kyon. For some reason, the punch sent Kyon flying like a ragdoll. He smacked his back against a palm tree. He spat out blood and then fell on his knees and gasped for air.

"What is this! Shonen Manga? Why did I just spit out blood?" He screamed.

"Does it hurt?" Itsuki asked.

"Not really… I just can't believe that I spat out blood."

"Oh. Okay." Itsuki punched Kyon in the stomach, hard. He spat out blood in slow motion. Itsuki backed up and stared at Kyon, who was still gasping. "Sorry Kyon," he said. "I just have to end this." He raised his sword and slashed. Kyon flinched and awaited the blow, but it didn't come. He looked up and he was lying down on the stage. Everyone was cheering Itsuki. Both Yuki and Haruhi were raising one of his hands. Kyon sat up. He looked around, confused. He looked up and caught Haruhi's gaze. For a while, they stared at each other. Then Kyon looked down. Haruhi sighed and turned around again.


	17. Future Mikuru's Button

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 17

"What just happened?" Kyon asked Itsuki as he helped him up.

"Haruhi created another reality and sent us there to fight. The people outside didn't see what we saw."

"Then what _did_ they see?"

"That's our problem. When we got out of the reality warp, nobody seemed to notice anything so…"

"I'm leaving. I'm done."

"What! You can't leave!" Itsuki grabbed his shoulder.

"Space! Personal space!" he called. Kyon slapped Itsuki's hand away. Kyon exited the party and went into the hall. He sat on the floor and just thought, but not for long, because Haruhi approached him.

"What happened out there Kyon?" She asked.

"I don't know… what did you see?" Kyon asked back.

"You getting beat."

"Oh. Awesome," Kyon responded sarcastically.

"But—somehow it seemed so… weird."

"We're all weird Haruhi. It's the circle of life."

"Okay…?"

Out of the blue, Itsuki's phone went off. "I've got to take this, excuse me." He briskly jogged away, leaving Haruhi and Kyon alone. Haruhi sat down next to Kyon. Kyon sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"You are really annoying," he answered.

Haruhi punched him, but in a playful way. "I guess I am. But you don't mind. That's the kind of relationship we have."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, uh…" she paused. "Okay, for instance, I annoy you—sometimes to the point of driving you mad—but you always come back to me." She gazed at the ceiling, as if trying to avoid eye contact with Kyon. "But don't get all sappy with me. You're still demoted."

Kyon nodded. "I guess you do make my life interesting."

Haruhi blushed, "Uh, I got to go do something, somewhere…else." She stood up and began to leave. "And don't look at me as I walk down the hallway you perv."

"Sure." It was Kyon's turn to smile. He and Haruhi did have a love-hate relationship. Love-hate. They fought but they still loved each other.

A shudder rippled through Kyon's body. He stood up quickly. "I did not just think that," he said to himself. "I have to go home." Kyon stood up and stretched for a moment. He sighed and began to walk away. As he walked he was still thinking, and in his absent-mindedness, bumped into something. At first, he thought it was a wall (Haruhi kept changing up the place) but then the boy realized it was too soft to be a wall. For a split second, he thought that Haruhi was creating soft walls, but he actually looked up and saw it was a woman that he bumped into. Not just any woman either…

"Mikuru?"

"Shhhhh!" the woman ordered. "I'm older Mikuru. We have to be quiet. Come with me."

"Mikuru!"

"Kyon, shush please."

"Why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! Stay! Stay, here. Stay here, right here."

Older Mikuru smiled. "You always were amusing Kyon. I need your help."

"Again?" Kyon groaned.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she apologized, "but it was your fault originally, if I remember correctly."

"Oh! You mean with my Mikuru… yeah, uh, my bad." He held his head down to avoid staring at the beauty of Older Mikuru. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well, let's walk and talk," she ordered as they briskly strolled down the hall. Older Mikuru led Kyon into an elevator (another addition) and explained as it rose. "As younger Mikuru, I have no recollection of this party, therefore, in order to keep time straight, I have not rescued her. The only problem is that she shouldn't be wandering around in time. It's dangerous. We need to bring her forward to her 'current' time and put her to sleep."

"Just like last time," Kyon added.

The pair entered the room where the incident occurred. It brought back guilty feelings to Kyon.

"Exactly," Older Mikuru said with a smile. "But I cannot touch younger Mikuru, or exist in the same time plane as her, so you have to rescue her and then put her to sleep. The last time I made that minor mistake and there were minor repercussions—"

"Wait! So that whole thing with everywhere being different and Yuki wasn't an alien and Haruhi wasn't weird and I had to recorrect the stream Yuki did and I got stabbed by Asakura—"

"That's classified."

"What?"

"Certain information is classified. It's on a need to know basis only."

"I know that but… never mind. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to hold on to this," she as she handed him a small device. "I've preset it to locate and retrieve Mikuru. All you need to do is click the button when it beeps."

"What button?" Kyon asked. There were at least six of them.

"The white one," Older Mikuru replied.

"When will it beep?"

"That's classified."

"What the he—"

"Sorry Kyon, I can't tell you. All I can say is that'll beep when it beeps."

"But what if I miss the beep?"

"It's going to beep _really_ loud."

"So I definitely should _not_ miss it?"

"Kyon, please don't worry about the worst case scenario. You always were a pessimist. You would always say 'What if something goes wrong?' or 'What happens if we don't win?' Just think positive. Think like Tsuruya."

"But—" Kyon began, but older Mikuru shook her head.

"I've got to go now." And with that, she left.


	18. Haruhi's Concert

**Haruhi's Birthday**

**Chapter 18**

"Let's go ahead and start the concert," Haruhi ordered. "We're going to rise up from the trapdoor under the stage."

"When'd we get one of those?" Kyon asked. Itsuki elbowed him. "Should have left while I had the chance…" He mumbled to himself. But he couldn't. Older Mikuru entrusted him to press a button, so he had to stay here. In this madness.

"Anyway," Haruhi continued, "Yuki and Kyon will take care of the stage. I'm going to go and make sure the party's awesome. Itsuki, you go and find our enemy esper."

As Haruhi left, Itsuki pulled Kyon aside. He pulled Kyon closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I've got some closed space to take care of."

"What? Why?" Kyon shouted.

"Hush! I'm not so sure actually. All I know is there is closed space forming downtown."

"But this crazy girl is happy! She's happy! Why on earth would closed space form?"

"Maybe she's upset about something. The food still isn't here. Look, I'll be really quick. Tell her that I'm with the esper."

"Fine."

And so they went to do their respective duties. Kyon and Yuki went to the back door of the auditorium and looked for the trapdoor. Kyon found a set of stairs and the pair walked downstairs to a door that said, "Trapdoor entrance." He opened the door and motioned for Yuki to enter. After she did, Kyon followed. The door slammed shut loudly, which kinda freaked Kyon out. They went deep into the dimly lit room.

"Where's the light switch in this place?" Kyon asked aloud. As if on cue, Yuki found the switch and the lights shone brightly. "Aw! My eyes!" Kyon exclaimed as he backed up. He tripped on something that looked like a switch. Something hissed and the room was enveloped by white gas.

"What is that?" Kyon asked, covering his nose with his shirt.

"Fog," Yuki answered.

"Oh, a fog machine…"

"Yes."

"We could use that." He looked around. "Where's the fog actually coming from?"

"Over there." Yuki pointed in the direction of the smoke. Kyon began to walk toward it and she followed. The machine was further down the room in a small corner. Kyon stared at it. "How do I work it?"

Yuki knelt down and examined the device. There was an on/off switch. She hit the off switch and suddenly a huge net fell over Yuki.

"What the hell?" Kyon shouted as he rushed to Yuki's side. He pulled off the net and threw it aside. "This place is really dangerous." He noted. "Let's do whatever we need to do quickly. What the hell was a net doing near a fog machine anyway?"

Yuki simply stared back at him.

"Okay, so what does she even want us to do?"

"Set up the stage."

"How?"

Yuki walked over to several levers and pulled a few of them. The trapdoor began to descend.

"Okay, so how do I work this thing?"

Yuki pulled another lever and it made the trapdoor rise. Then she pointed to the first lever she pulled. "This one is rise. This one is fall."

"And the other ones?"

"Do not work."

"Useless switches. Gotcha. So, do I stay here and work the switches or what?"

"The concert will start when Haruhi and the other girls come with the instruments. We will get on the stage, use the fog and play. Then you lower the stage."

"So I don't watch the concert?"

"No."

"Wonderful," Kyon said sarcastically. _I actually wanted to see her play. _

Yuki just stared at him. Then she looked around. The silence felt awkward to Kyon. He spoke up, "So, um, is there any news about the food? Or what?"

Yuki replied a concise, "No."

"She's gonna hate me."

"Maybe not."

"Alright then…"

To Kyon's sweet relief, Haruhi came into the room with the ENOZ girls. "Okay, we are ready!" She screamed. "Kyon! Get ready to lift the stage! And turn on the fog, and make sure the drum set is on the stage thing so that when the stage rises, the drums don't fall." She got in his face. "DO NOT MESS THIS UP BIG BOY."

"Big boy?"

"Yes, that's your nickname."

"Big boy?" Kyon repeated.

"Just do it."

"Big boy?"

Haruhi groaned. Kyon muttered , "Big boy…?" under his breath as he fixed the drum set. "Alright. Get on."

"Where's the opening act?" Haruhi asked.

"If you don't get your bossy ass on this damn stage—"

"Fine! Fine! You don't need to use such language Kyon!" Haruhi and the girls got on the stage and Kyon raised the stage.

"STOP!" Haruhi shouted.

"WHAT?"

"The fog, Kyon? Duh."

Kyon took a deep breath. Yuki stared at him. He calmed down. "Haruhi. You are so annoying sometimes."

"Deal with it. It's my birthday."

Kyon turned on the fog machine and raised the stage. When they were above, Kyon heard Haruhi shout something, but it was muffled. He actually wanted to see them perform, and the room was musty and creepy, so Kyon left and went to the main auditorium.

He could hear them play a familiar tune. Haruhi was singing her little heart out, and the crowd was cheering impossibly loud. "I've heard this before…" Kyon said. Suddenly Kyon realized that Haruhi ripped off that song, "God Knows" form the band. "This is that other song she played that other day at that talent show! She just wrote new lyrics to it! What?" Kyon was a bit surprised, but he expected no less from Haruhi. He just sighed and listened.

_There's a feeling_

_That some people call true love_

_So why do I look at you_

_And get that funny feeling?_

_Is it really love_

_Or am I just crazy?_

_Maybe it's something else_

_Because it isn't possible!_

The crowd went crazy as she sang the refrain. Kyon was bombarded with people jumping up and down. They were having a good time. Haruhi finished the song and there was so much cheering that Kyon couldn't help but smile.

Then it happened. Something happened to the stage. It started to shake unstably. The ENOZ girls got off quickly, but Haruhi was too preoccupied taking the applause.

"Haruhi!" Kyon yelled.

Yuki pushed Haurhi out of the way as the stage collapsed.


	19. Kyon's Mini Disaster

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 19

Everything was not going as planned at all. The birthday cake said _Yuki Is the Greatest_, the food was late and Haruhi was expecting a fifty pound piñata. Mikuru was lost somewhere in the in the 1970's, Itsuki was battling a monster in closed space and Yuki was stuck, unconscious, in a trapdoor under a stage. "Calm down," Kyon repeated to himself. "Calm down, calm down calm down…" He ran to the backdoor of the auditorium opened it and cursed when he found all the various switches that could possibly control the trapdoor to the stage.

So Kyon tried anything that a desperate kid would do—He pressed all the knobs and buttons and switches in an attempt to make it work. When Kyon heard a _weeeeeeeerrrrr _sound, he realized that he had raised the stage. He ran onto the stage and found Yuki lying in the middle of it. He grabbed Yuki in his arms and tried to wake her up. After a moment, Yuki came too.

"What is going on?" She asked. "Has the party started?"

"No, everything is a complete disaster." Kyon replied, relieved.

"It seems as if I've hit my head." Kyon noticed the blood trickling down Yuki's face.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and revealed the last person that Kyon wanted to see. "What are you doing?" Haruhi asked the pair. All was silent. A swift breeze brushed past, making everyone's hair rustle. Haruhi was breathing hard. "This isn't happening," she whispered. In a flash, Haruhi ran out of the auditorium.

"Wait! Haruhi!" Kyon yelled. "What's up with her?" Kyon asked Yuki, but she had already drifted off to sleep. "She must be healing herself," Kyon thought aloud. He slowly picked Yuki up and carried her gently in his arms. Kyon went back to the VIP Deck and set Yuki down in a chair. As he did, his phone went off. Kyon answered it.

"What the fudge did you do to Haruhi?" said a voice that belonged to Itsuki on the other line.

"Huh?" Kyon replied puzzled.

"Our situation just got two times as bad here!" Itsuki yelled. "Miss Suzumiya must be really irritated. You need to cheer her up or we may not have a downtown anymore!"

"Listen! I did nothing! There was an accident and the stage fell—"

"Oh my Lord, is Haruhi okay?"

"Yeah! Yuki pushed her out of the way and bam, Yuki got hurt. Oh my God, if I had been under the stage then I could've gotten killed! Oh, woah… I am feeling a little dizzy…"

"Hey, Kyon, can I call you back? One of my partners got smashed into a truck. Just—just don't let anything happen to Haruhi!"

"I know that! I've got everything somewhat under control—did this fool hang up on me?"

There was no voice on the other line.

"The little—okay, focus on Haruhi!"

As if on cue, Haruhi entered the room. "Kyon! What are you doing here?"

"Me? Nothing? Um..?"

"Is Yuki okay? Is she hurt? What happened with the stage?"

"The thing must be old! That's a good reason." _Dammit Kyon, nervous lying is not your strong point. What is up with me? I'm usually a good liar. _"Okay, let's all be calm. She's fine."

"Nothing's going as planned…"Haruhi complained. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey! It's your birthday! Everything will work out fine! I promise!" He pulled her close. "And I never break a promise!"

"Yes you do! All the time! Why are you trying to sound cool? What movie did you steal that from?"

_Dammit, I'm almost out of ideas…_ And it beeped. Really loud. Kyon had almost forgotten about the item the Future Mikuru gave him. He shouted. Haruhi did too. Then she gave him a crazy look.

"It's my pager," he stated.

"Why did you scream when it beeped?"

"It was loud. Really loud. I didn't expect that." Kyon produced the device and stared at it as it beeped again. "What button do I press again?" He asked himself.

"Just as a guess, I'd say the white one."

"Oh yeah!" Kyon pushed the button and it stopped beeping. "Is that it?" He thought aloud.

"It's your pager!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"It's actually a friend's. She let me borrow it so I have no idea how to work it."

"Why did a friend let you borrow her pager?"

"I don't know! She just—"

A random moaning sound came from outside. Kyon and Haruhi made confused faces and went outside. Mikuru was on the floor. "Where am I?" The redhead asked.

"Mikuru!" Haruhi shouted as she hugged the girl. "So much has gone wrong and there was so much going on and you missed the concert! That's twenty hours of community service!"

_She's back to her old self again. _Kyon thought.

Haruhi contined. "We have to put you in an outfit and—no! Tell me what happened first!"

"Umm? Ummm? Uhhh?" she replied.

Kyon intervened. "She just got back from being kidnapped by an enemy esper! Give her a moment to relax." He winked at Mikuru.

"Okay, so I have to give her a moment, but you can continue to hit on her? I saw that wink! It's my birthday! No one winks at any one but me! That's fifty hours of community service Kyon! Come on Mikuru, let's change you into a sexy outfit."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Come on!" Haruhi shouted as she pulled off her shirt. "Kyon, get out!"

Kyon was thrown out by Haruhi. He stood outside the door for a moment, and then decided to go back to the main party. As he did, Tanaguchi approached him. "Hey, some guy named Mr. Yumyums wants you to sign off on a piñata."

Kyon was surprised. "Sure… is that food that you're eating?"

"Yes?"

"Whoa. The food's here?"

"Yes? Kyon, are you alright? Haruhi's been drivning you nuts huh?"

"Yeah. It's all been…it's so freaking crazy." Kyon went to sign off on the piñata. No one seemed to care about the little stage accident, but Kyon didn't question why.


	20. Haruhi's Pinata

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 20

That seemed to be the climax of the party. After that, everything calmed down. Kyon was so relieved. He stood in a shady corner as he drank some punch. Then Itsuki appeared.

"Hey," he said as he leaned in beside Kyon.

"Do we need to have the personal space talk again?"

"I just never learn huh?" Itsuki said with a smile. "Haruhi cut her cake. She got a monster slice and let the rest have at it. I saved you a piece." Itsuki handed him a tiny slice of cake.

"Thanks, I guess…"

"The piñata is next."

"Awesome," Kyon said uninterested.

"We have to hang it up."

Kyon sighed. "Where?"

"She wants it to hang from the ceiling from some sort of pulley so that she can lift it up when people try to swing at it. That way, no one can actually hit it."

"What kind of bull—you know, that sounds like something Haruhi would actually do."

So they got a ladder from outside and carried it into the party area. Haruhi noticed and marched over to them. "What are you doing?" she shouted.

"Hanging up the piñata," Kyon replied.

"You're disturbing the party! You should've done this earlier Kyon!"

"Mr. Yumyums delivered it late!"

"Fine! Just hurry up."

Kyon and Itsuki got some rope and set up the pully system. Then Itsuki stopped.

"What's up?" Kyon asked.

"Um…" Itsuki started. "This thing is fifty pounds…"

"Why?" Kyon asked as he climbed down the ladder. Itsuki whispered in his ear.

"Look, I didn't order a piñata, and I know you didn't. Haruhi unintentionally provided one herself. Let's be grateful."

Kyon pushed Itsuki away. "Personal space man. Fine. No complaints. How do we get this up?"

"Um…" Itsuki stared at the piñata.

"Staring at it won't really help."

"Hush boy, I'm thinking."

"Why is everyone calling me 'boy' today?"

For a moment, Itsuki said nothing. Then he shook his head and smiled. "I got nothing."

"Don't say that as you smile nonchalantly."

Haruhi approached the guys. "The piñata? What's up."

"This crap is heavy," Kyon explained.

"Wow. Thanks for being useless Kyon." Haruhi frowned. "I guess we'll just keep it on the ground and blindfold the people. They can beat it down. Go get blindfolds, Kyon."

"We only need one. It's a one at a time thing."

"No. We can do this in teams."

"So you think it's a good idea to blind fold people and let them run around swinging sticks?"

"Yes! The SOS Brigade is not liable for any damages."

"Oh really? Wonderful!" Kyon replied sarcastically, clapping his hands. He stopped and looked her in her face. "That's a negatory Haruhi."

"Just take the ladder away!" Haruhi ordered. She went back to the stage, carefully avoiding the part with a trapdoor. She grabbed the mic and called the crowd's attention. "It's time for the piñata!" She shouted.

"Kyon, we don't have sticks," Itsuki whispered.

"I actually took care of that. I found some sticks in the drama club room."

Haruhi barked the rules and then approached the piñata. Kyon blind folded her, spun her around, and handed her a stick. She immediately swung the stick and hit Kyon on the shin. He shouted. Haruhi removed the blindfold. "Kyon? Move!"

"You little…" Kyon mumbled as he dragged himself away.

So Haruhi mercilessly beat the piñata, but it refused to break. She passed the blindfold to people in the crowd who wanted to take a go, but the piñata just wasn't having it. Kyon took a turn himself, and he relieved his rage on the piñata, but just would not break. So Haruhi ran and got a bat, and beat the crap out of the piñata without being blindfolded. Once she broke it, she took a deep breath and gave Kyon a thumbs up.

"You must have really wanted to do that…" he said.


	21. Haruhi's Presents

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 21

And then it was time for the presents. Haruhi made a big deal about only opening the nicely wrapped ones. The other gifts she made Mikuru open. Yuki, who had healed herself, took the presents away. Kyon and Itsuki were in charge bringing the presents to Haruhi.

"Hey Kyon, this one's from your sister," Itsuki said. "And this is from your sister's overdeveloped friend."

"I wonder what she got her," Kyon wondered aloud. He shook the present. "Oh well, we'll see." He tossed the present in the basket.

"Kyon! Handle these with care."

"Did Mikuru ever get a present for the bitch queen?"

"Yeah. I put it with the gifts from the rest of the SOS Brigade. Haruhi wants those separately. She'll be upset when she realizes there are four other members and only three presents."

"Let's hope she can't count then."

They carried the baskets onto the stage, and grabbed the empty baskets. "How many did she get? This is the third load…" Kyon muttered to Itsuki. Haruhi handed all the badly wrapped presents to Mikuru who fumbled around opening them. Haruhi saw Kyon's sister's present and ripped it open. It was a t-shirt that said, 'Bitch of Action'. "Thanks Kyon's sister!" She called out.

"No prob!" She replied from somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey Kyon! Itsuki! Don't bring anymore presents. I'm tired of opening them."

Kyon and Itsuki stopped midstep, carrying the final baskets of presents. Kyon let them go and sat down. Itsuki set his basket down and sat as well. Haruhi and Mikuru opened the presents and Haruhi stood up and thanked the crowd.

"That's about it from here," she said. "Anything other event that didn't happen isn't going to happen. So yeah, just enjoy the music. Dance. Go home." Haruhi left the stage. Kyon's sister started clapping. So did her friend. Then Taniguchi, Kunikida and Tsuruya. Then the crowd burst into collective applause.

"I started a slow clap!" Kyon's sister yelled.

"Good for you!" Kyon yelled back.

The applause grew louder and louder and this one guy threw his hat into the air. Others followed the lead. A lot of hats got either lost or stolen.

Haruhi seemed pretty much happy. She walked over the Itsuki. "I think I still owe you a dance."

"Sure." He and Haruhi went to the dancefloor. Kyon watched as they began to dance to Japanese pop music. He saw Haruhi stick her tongue out at him.

He stuck his tongue back. Haruhi ignored him and kept dancing.


	22. Kyon's Present

**Haruhi's Birthday**

Chapter 22

That Monday at school, all was quiet. As if the party never happened. On the club website, there were pictures and video clips and AMVs, so Kyon was sure that it happened. All loose ends had been tied up somehow or another. That surprised him because somehow he had felt something crazy would pop up, but nope. All was quiet. Kyon was so bored he began to doodle during class.

Until after school. At the clubroom, Haruhi had the presents. "Kyon! LATE!"

"Nice to see you too," he answered.

"Pray tell me why there's no present from you on this table?"

"Mine is super special!" He said sarcastically.

Haruhi's expression changed for a second, but it returned to angry. "It had better be!" She turned to her presents. "I'll open Mikuru's first. If it's not good Mikuru, then I'll find an ugly outfit for you."

Mikuru whimpered as she served tea in her maid outfit. Haruhi opened the present. "An ipad?"

"I-i-it's a d-di-digital picture frame," Mikuru whimpered.

"It had better have pictures in it." Haruhi stated. She turned it on, and to Mikuru's surprise, there was pictures on it. Mikuru let out sigh of relief.

Haruhi laughed. "These are photos of our vacation! Oh! There goes Kyon's sister! She's so cute! Yuki, you need to be cute like her. So yours is next." Haruhi opened Yuki's present. "Is this a bracelet?"

"Yes," Yuki replied.

"That's sweet. Sterling silver?"

"Pure."

"Wonderful. A plus. Itsuki, you're next." She attacked the present. "Another picture frame?"

"It's an Ipad," Itsuki replied.

"Oh! Woah! A plus plus!"

Kyon jumped in, "Why did you ask about each of the presents? You have eyes don't you?"

"And where's yours Mr. Sarcasm?"

_Up your…_ He thought. He reached into his backpack. "Here."

"What is it?"

"A picture."

"You drew this for me?"

"Yeah. If you don't like it, too bad. Between planning that impromptu party—"

"Quinceñera," Haruhi interrupted.

"Whatever the hell it was," Kyon continued. "And putting up with you, I didn't have enough time to make it wonderful. So enjoy."

The rest of the members gave him a look, except for Yuki. She stared at him blankly.

But Haruhi actually smiled. "You know, I expected you to get me nothing. This is wonderful." She hugged him. "But you owe me a dance."

_Did she really fall for that? I drew that in class…_ Kyon thought as he hugged her back.

After a moment, Haruhi blushed and let go. "SO! Next on our agenda is Halloween!"

Kyon frowned. "No." He said firmly.

"What? Who wouldn't wanna see Mikuru in a new costume? I never put her in that other costume I bought! And what about…"

Kyon tuned her out as he thought. _Well I guess it's back to normal… She looks cute when she's excited._ Haruhi noticed him staring and fussed at him. Kyon couldn't help but laugh.

And from that day, in the SOS Brigade clubroom, Haruhi kept that doodle in a picture frame on her computer desk.


End file.
